A Love Forever
by Erin Hanlon
Summary: Ryan and Calleigh are getting married, but what does the rest of the team have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Six months earlier

Calleigh's POV

_"I can't believe this." I say_

_All I can do is stare at him._

_"Calleigh, will you marry me?" He asks_

_"Yes!"_

**Beep beep beep**

"All right, all right" I grumble.

I manage to get up, and turn off the alarm clock before he wakes up. I decide that I'll take a shower. Once under the warm water, I just stand there and think about the events over the past year. First, Eric, DC, Val, and Alexx manage to get Ryan and I together. Then I'm kidnapped. When they try to find me, they realize it's a trap all too late, and Ryan gets shot. I get to meet all of his friends when they visit him in the hospital. We continue dating. Our relationship grows and blooms. I have never been happier. Then, to my surprise, one day after work, he takes me to the beach. We went for a walk, and then, BOOM, he pops the question. I was so happy; I practically killed him with kisses, if that's even possible.

I finish showering, and go into the bedroom to get dressed, and find that Ryan isn't there. He's probably making coffee.

I get dressed, something a little different, but I completely changed the way I dress at work when we got together. Instead of the usual pants suit, I've got a black skirt, just below the knee, and a pink blouse. I look at myself in the mirror, and I find that I like the new Calleigh, and I think Speed would too. Ever since Ryan told us about knowing Speed, we were all a little confused. But, it turns out that everyone who worked at Empire on 'Rex Manning Day' wrote down what had happened, and some unknown director turned it into a movie, with of course Ryan, eyebrow stud and all, as a very hot teenage boy. Speed too. That cleared a lot up for the rest of the team. The movie was hilarious!

"Calleigh?" Ryan's words broke into my thoughts

"Huh?" I say

"You ready yet? We're going to be late." he said walking over and kissing me

I lean my head against his shoulder, "Just thinking, I can't wait for next week to finally come." I say

"Well at least I'm not the only one excited" he replies

"Ryan, have you noticed something wrong with the team?" I ask

"No, what do you mean?" he says

"I think they've got something up their sleeve, but I'm not sure what yet." I say

"Well, as long as it doesn't require us to stay late, we've got to go get the rings tonight, remember?" he says

"Yea." our wedding rings are so beautiful. They are so simple. Just plain silver with a single diamond in each. Very small, and its set deep in the silver, not like my engagement ring. It's just as simple, but the diamond is upraised. Still, plain silver and one diamond. We like simple. I don't know why, we just do.

"I love you Ryan." I say

"I love you too Calleigh, now can you put your shoes on, so we're not late, again." he says with a smile

"Sure, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good mourning guys." Calleigh said, as she walked into the break room, cradling her cup of coffee.

"Not much." Eric said

"Why do you insist on lying to us?" Ryan said.

"Yea why do you insist on lying to them?" Natalia said

Eric just threw her a shut-up look.

"About what?" He asked sincerely.

"You all have something up your sleeves for the wedding, and its getting really annoying." Calleigh replied.

"Well then, I'll answer your question, but you both have to follow me down to the morgue." Alexx said, walking in, then out, of the break room.

"Ok?" Ryan said. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked after Alexx.

"After you soon-to-be-Mrs. Duquesne-Wolfe." Eric said to Calleigh, a slight smirk playing of his face.

"Ha-ha." She replied, catching up with Ryan, and taking hold of his hand, lacing her fingers with his. He looked at her and smiled.

Behind them, Natalia was sinking into Eric's chest as they walked.

Both couples were greeted with smiles from everyone in the lab.

"Ok, Eric, Natalia, would you so kindly help me." Alexx said once they were inside the morgue.

"Sure."

"Ok."

And they positioned themselves behind Ryan and Calleigh, (Natalia behind Ryan, and Eric behind Calleigh), and covered their eyes.

"Guys, this is so juvenile for even you three." Calleigh said.

"Just wait." Natalia says.

"Ok, open them." Alexx says

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha ha, I'm so evil to you guys. Just have to wait for the next chapter to figure out the rest. But guesses are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy crap!" Ryan said.

Calleigh just stood there, speechless.

"You guys can't give us a house!" He said

"Yes we can" Eric started

"And we will, Ryan" Horatio said from the corner, startling both Ryan and Calleigh.

"You guys. This is huge!" Calleigh spoke up. Her eyes hadn't left the display of a White Victorian, with a pool, Jacuzzi, and a huge house.

"WE know. We also know how much you guys want a family. So now, you can have kids, Barbeques, and a dog if you want." Alexx said

"Now all you need is to install a white picket fence and you're all set!" Natalia said.

"How did you guys afford this?" Calleigh asked.

"The whole lab pitched in, and we got a hold of your family Calleigh, and some of Ryan's old friends, like Greg and Erin." Eric said

"You guys this is ...wow...I don't know what to say." Ryan said, looking at the display.

"You say 'Thank you guys for the house, and thank you Alexx, Eric, DC, and Max for getting you together in the first place.'" Eric said

"What he said" Ryan said pointing at Eric.

"Well, since tomorrow is Sunday, Marisole, Eric, Natalia, Alexx's family, and most likely Dc and Max, will help you pack up your things and move into the new house." Horatio said.

"Wait, we were going to have the wedding at our house. The one we're in now." Calleigh said

"Cal, you and I both know that house is way too small for a wedding, besides, that's why we're giving it to you today." Alexx said

"So have fun, do your jobs, and get lost!" Horatio said before kicking everyone except Alexx out of the morgue.

"So that's what they've had up their sleeves for the past two months." Ryan said, taking Calleigh's hand in his own.

"Yea. I guess so." Calleigh said with a smile.


End file.
